


Fluttering of Wings

by Kreepy_Kitty



Series: Of Moths and Magpies [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepy_Kitty/pseuds/Kreepy_Kitty
Summary: A series of sequential one shots in the long lives of our favorite sad vampires. Leading up to a Dettlaff/Regis romance.





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who happens to give this a little peek, I'm not the best writer but this paring needs far more content than it has. Tags will be added as the story/oneshots progress. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

A small cottage several miles from the nearest village was pelted from all sides by torrents of rain. The wailing of a newborn broke through the storming night. Crashing thunder almost in tandem with the infant’s cries. The new mother cradled the tiny child to her chest, pressed against her sluggish heartbeat.The boy was so small; barley weighing 3lbs, with thin fingers, and a frail frame. Humming softly the woman repositioned her infant son and brought to her breast, hoping to quell his cries. A soft nip from her son’s milk teeth helped her warm blood flow with her breast milk. With a soft smile showing off her pointed teeth the mother chuckled,   
“Welcome home Regis.”


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of sequential one shots in the long lives of our favorite sad vampires. Leading up to a Dettlaff/Regis romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who happens to give this a little peek, I'm not the best writer but this paring needs far more content than it has. Tags will be added as the story/oneshots progress. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Here be a warning: depictions of childbirth, death in childbirth, and infant in peril

Screams of pain and agony ripped through the otherwise beautiful clear morning. A dark haired and extremely pale woman writhed in pain in a nest of furs, blankets, and other soft materials. Around her sat multiple creatures, with large ears and longer claws. One of these creatures, with shaggy light brown fur and ears adorned with earrings, clutched the woman’s hand in theirs. Claws wrapping around her forearms and making a soft cooing or chattering noise. The woman sobed and let out a shriek of agony as she gave one more painful push. Excited and concerned chittering broke out among the rest of the creatures assembled as the shaggy brown one among them grasped at the small, unmoving infant. The umbilical cord wrapped around the boy’s neck.

“Agata?” The dark haired woman whispered, breathlessly.

The shaggy creature slipped its long claw under the chord and cut it with a swift motion. Then the wails of the infant echoed through the cave. The creature, seemingly to be Agata, brought the screaming infant to his mother and placed him against her chest. Exhausted but overjoyed, the new mother cradled her son to her chest with a weak smile.  
“My baby, my Dettlaff.” She pulled in her last breath to kiss the boy and fell still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for reading, more to come and to be updated regularly (hopefully). Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and if you would like to look at stuff pertaining to this series please visit my Tumblr https://kreepy-kitty.tumblr.com/  
> Be good to one another.


	3. Loss of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eight year-old Regis spends some time with his mother while his father is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warnings for domestic abuse/child abuse, vampire alcoholism, a pretty bad time.

 

Regis loved his mother, absolutely adored her. Her warm smile, soft voice, and comforting hugs were all the eight year old really wanted in his short life. But his absolute favorite thing about her was that she called him ‘Regis’. Even Though he was named Emiel after his father, she decided to use his second name that she chose as a way to give the boy his own identity.

Every morning at first light his father would leave and his mother would bring out her numerous books. Books on plants, mathematics, and language were among his favorites. Everyday she would sit and teach him something new. As the day would progress, Regis would help his mother with all her daily tasks. Helping to clean and mend clothing, prepare food, and even to sew.  

Today was no different. After running through multiplication tasks, Regis trailed after his mother out to the stream to wash linens.

“Regis darling, are you sure you can carry that basket all by yourself?” His mother asked with a concerned smile. Watching as her small son waddled carrying, a quite large in comparison, wash basket filled with clothing and bedding. 

Regis’ face split into a wide grin, highlighting his two missing top teeth, and slightly adjusted his hold on the basket, “Yes mama of course!”

His mother smiled brightly at him and gathered her skirt as she knelt down on the bank of the stream. “Such a strong boy you are my darling.”

Regis beamed from the praise and set down the basket next to his mother, then taking a seat on the grass and plucking at the wildflowers surrounding the stream. He sat and watched as his mother washed the clothing. Her lovely dirty blond hair pulled up in a tight bun and her dark eyes that shone with the reflection of light coming off the water. A small content smile on her lips as she hummed while she worked. 

“Mama, where does Papa go during the day?” he asked while pensively plucking a wildflower apart. 

His mother stilled and sat back to look at him. “Well my darling, your father goes into town with the humans to sell the hides and leather he makes.”

“Hmm, and then what does he do?” Regis asked with big round eyes.

Straightening back up and putting the now laundered clothing back in the basket, his mother gestured for him to follow her back inside the house. 

“Well darling that's not really for you to worry about,” she smiled thinly, “that's grown up things.”

Regis nodded slowly and plodded behind her, embarrassed that he made his mother slightly uncomfortable. He watched as she set down the basket and began to line up some clothing in front of the fireplace to dry. 

“Now my darling, how about some lunch?”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Regis sat at the kitchen table reading and watching the sun slowly dip beneath the horizon. His mother was stirring a small cauldron of stew as they waited for Regis’ father to come home. The aura in the house was no longer relaxed as it was earlier in the day, a deep and heavy dread had settled over the house. 

The sound of heavy footsteps reached the ears of both in the house. His mother sighed heavily and wiped her hands off on a cloth. Tight lipped she moved over to one of the front windows and peeked through. With a heavy sigh and a thin smile she walked over and knelt down in front of Regis.

“My darling your father looks like he isn't feeling well, I think perhaps you should go to your room.” 

Regis knew immediately what that meant, his father was once again blood drunk and when he was in this state there was no telling what could happen. Countless nights he would hear is father come home, shouting and raving. He would hit Regis’ mother and sometimes Regis himself. Recently Regis had been going to his room before his father got home and blocking the door to his room with his dresser. Quickly running to his room, Regis looked back at his mother, sadness and concern apparent in his face. She turned and gave him a sad smile in return as the front door slammed open.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX((Hey here comes the domestic violence, please skip this part if it makes you uncomfortable or triggering in any way.))XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Regis pressed his ear up to his bedroom door, trying to hear what was going on out in the front of the house.

The raspy and clearly intoxicated voice of his father broke through the silence, “Rochelle, food now.”

He heard the sounds of his mother placing down a bowl of stew and then again silence. Tense minutes went by as the only sounds were the scrape of a spoon against a bowl. Suddenly a rough, deep growl ripped from his father's throat and the sound of a thud of a body against a wall. Regis’ mother let out a yelp of pain and Regis pressed up closer to the door, breath held and panic coursing through his veins. 

“So, I heard a very interesting rumor, my love.” His father hissed with malice laced through his voice. 

Regis slowly inched his door open, curious as to what all was going on. From his doorway he could see the powerful form of his father, looking fully bestial with claws completely extended, pressing his mother up against the front door. One hand and claws curled against her throat and the other pressing through his mother’s chest. Regis clutched the door frame in fear, he has never seen an altercation this bad. Dread settled in his stomach as he watched paralyzed.

His father pressed his face right against his mother’s, fangs fully extended, “I heard that you’ve been spending some time with Daithi recently, you know how I hate when you're out with other men.”

Regis’ mother whimpered as he wrenched his claws around Rochelle’s insides. “He’s...he’s just a friend.” she gasped out.

Chuckling darkly Emiel, Regis’ father, scraped his fangs against her face, “You know I saved you from poverty, I made you beautiful, I’ve done so much for you.”

With a sickening crack he slammed her into the door again, “and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!” he roared.

Rochelle breathed in gasps and Regis fell to the floor and began to sob. “Papa no, papa please.”

Rochelle looked between her husband and her son, tears in her eyes as she mouthed ‘run’ to Regis. Emiel grunted and wrapped his jaws around her neck, and with one sicking squelching noise he ripped her throat and cracked her spine in half with his claws. With a dying squeak of pain Rochelle’s limp body fell to the floor, blood oozing out of her torn throat. Regis in complete shock screamed in horror as tears streamed down his face. 

With a rush and a roar Emiel scooped his son up and threw him, “I’LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT BOY!”

Regis landed next to his mother’s corpse, sobbing with a bruise forming on his face and throat. “Now, take that garbage out.” his father hissed.

Regis stayed on the floor next to his mother’s body, sobbing and trying to wake her. But it was far too late. His father coldly stalked off to the back of the house and slammed the bedroom door shut. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

All Regis had ever loved, was now gone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Regis, I'm sure this wont cause any issues in his later years. Please come yell at me over at Tumblr https://kreepy-kitty.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Be good to one another

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again so much for reading, more to come and to be updated regularly (hopefully). Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and if you would like to look at stuff pertaining to this series please visit my Tumblr https://kreepy-kitty.tumblr.com/
> 
> Be good to one another.


End file.
